Field
The present disclosure relates generally to bonding clips, and more particularly to bonding clips used to bond and splice metal rails.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the use of photovoltaic arrays to provide electrical power in commercial, residential, and other environments has become popular. Photovoltaic arrays are typically composed of a number of photovoltaic modules set within a metallic frame and a rail system that supports the photovoltaic modules. The rail system is attached to a support structure such as a roof or the ground. When installing a photovoltaic array, a number of photovoltaic modules are assembled onto the rail system. The metallic frames of the individual photovoltaic modules, and the structural pieces, e.g., the rails, on which the modules mount are generally made out of aluminum. Depending upon the size of the photovoltaic array, the rail system may include multiple metallic rails coupled or connected together in a grid pattern. Like other sources of electrical power, to ensure safety, the metal frames of the photovoltaic modules and the metal rails on which they are secured are often required by national or local electrical codes to be electrically bonded.